Calvin Scott (Praetorian)
Overview Calvin Scott was introduced on the Going Rogue website as the head of The Resistance. Described as an ordinary man who was once in love, but when Emperor Cole took all that away, Calvin Scott swore vengeance on the Emperor and everything he stood for. Some would call him a hero for standing up for his beliefs, some would call him a fanatic willing to do anything to get his revenge, even if it means crossing the line. |badges= }} __toc__ Background Overview History Calvin Scott dared to speak out against Praetor Tilman's theft of his wife's body, and for that he was imprisoned in the Mother of Mercy Psychiatric Hospital. When the Resistance attacked the facility, Calvin escaped in the confusion. With nowhere else to go, he joined the Resistance and has been with it ever since. To survive in the Resistance, you have to pull more than your own weight. Calvin did that and more. What Calvin initially lacked in physical prowess, he more than made up for in leadership ability. He understood the people of the Resistance, heard their plight, and unified them into a cohesive force. Under Calvin Scott, the Resistance transformed from a laughable nuisance to Emperor Cole's worst nightmare. :Taken from Official Bio Full History Calvin Scott had never known a world without Emperor Cole. Growing up during the beginning of the Hamidon Wars, the great hero Marcus Cole's triumphant return was one of Calvin's first conscious memories. He idolized Cole for his impossible strength and force of will. Calvin had no super powers, no meaningful skills, and by the end of the Hamidon Wars, he had no family. He didn't feel like he had a purpose in this brave new world until the day he met Aurora. The term "love at first sight" didn't even begin to describe what Aurora and Calvin Scott felt for one another. Nobody could understand what a gorgeous, super-powered Praetorian Guard like Aurora Borealis saw in a plain, ordinary man like Calvin Scott. Calvin didn't get it either, but he didn't complain. Aurora always said, "I've never met a man with more love in his heart than my Calvin." That love would, in time, change Calvin Scott from a timid and ordinary man into a bold yet obsessed leader of an underground army intent on toppling his childhood hero's perfect government, Praetoria. When Aurora volunteered to host Praetor Tilman's consciousness, Scott didn't believe it. His wife wouldn't have done such a thing without at least talking to him first. He questioned the Praetor about his wife's decision, but those questions were ignored by both Praetor Tilman and Emperor Cole. Shortly after he questioned the Emperor, Calvin found himself admitted to the Mother of Mercy Psychiatric Hospital by the Emperor's decree and placed under Tilman's personal care. Tormented by the demon wearing his wife's body, something inside Calvin--a sensation he had never really felt before--rose to the surface: a pure, burning rage. A chance attack by Resistance forces led to Calvin's unexpected escape from the facility. He joined up with the rebels and fled with them into the tunnels beneath Imperial City. Most of the others that had escaped were shells of their former selves. They were men and women who no longer remembered their families, loved ones, or even their names. All that was left inside these former patients' thoughts were memories of their time in the Psychiatric Hospital, each one more horrible than the last. It was in the company of these half-starved, desperate fugitives that Calvin Scott found his calling. The next couple of years thoroughly changed Calvin. He buried his love for his wife deep beneath a sea of rage. He had found that rage was respected down in the tunnels among the freedom fighters. ("If you don't got the rage, you'll wind up in a cage," is still a popular saying among them.) He changed physically, as well. In the Resistance, people pulled more than their own weight, both figuratively and literally, to fight for the oblivious citizens living above them. Calvin bulked up, earned some scars, and even had to kill. But no one could figure out why he was always distant, always cold--colder than everyone else. Women tried to get close to him, but Calvin would have none of it. He claims that his fight is with Tyrant, whom he once proudly called Emperor Cole, but in truth, the Resistance is just a means to an end for him. Calvin is going to get his wife back--or he's going to burn the world down around him trying. :Taken from Official Bio Description Resistance Leader ''' Calvin Scott is the mastermind behind unifying the Resistance movement. Cunning and charismatic, Scott's vision of a future without Cole's tyranny has turned a rag-tag group of rebels into a serious threat to Praetoria's regime. Character Stats Character Profile '''Secret Identity: None Occupation: Resistance Leader Affiliations: The Resistance, husband to Aurora Borealis Origin: Technology Archetype: Mastermind Primary Powers: Mercenaries Secondary Powers: Traps Other Powers: Signature Powers: Height: 6'0" Weight: 180 lbs. Eyes: Brown, right eye is milky white Hair: Black, graying Distinguishing Marks: Blind in right eye Introductions Contact Introduced By * Helix Contact Introduces Information about each contact, and the mission Calvin provides to meet with them, is listed at the end of this article. Level 4 * Ricochet * Robert Flores Level 8 * Hatchet * Jessica Flores Level 15 * Crow * Aaron Walker Information Resistance Leader Calvin Scott is the mastermind behind unifying the Resistance movement. Cunning and charismatic, Scott's vision of a future without Cole's tyranny has turned a rag-tag group of rebels into a serious threat to Praetoria's regime. Prior to Introduction Initial Contact Good to see you're on board with the Resistance, . Remember this; we need you on the inside, so play the part. We're planning everything around it. Now then, let's see what we can do to take the fight to Cole. Greeting . Let's keep this brief. We're in this fight together, . Let's not talk too much, , only on a need to talk basis. Too Busy Too Low Level No More Missions Store Story Arcs The Turning Point Souvenir Crow's Cell Phone You kept Crow's cell phone, wondering if one day it will ring, but it never has. It is a constant reminder to you of his betrayal of the Resistance during: The Turning Point ''' It all began when Dr. Helix's treatment of genetic damage in the Ghouls returned much of their mental faculties to them. The Resistance had found itself with a great many helping hands, but more hungry bellies than it could fill. Calvin Scott called upon you to aid in the surface raids to ensure that the Resistance had enough supplies to go around. With the supply line stable, Scott sent you, Helix, and Crow on a covert mission to cripple the PPD T.E.S.T. supply facility in Lambda Sector. During the operation, however, Crow and Helix were captured by Colonel Duray and his men. Though you defeated Duray, your friends had already been carried off. Calvin Scott was worried that the sensitive strategic information that Crow and Helix had would soon be used by the Loyalists against the Resistance. He sent you with Tunnel Rat and Splice to break into Lambda Sector and free Helix and Crow. You and Tunnel Rat found Helix, but learned that Crow hadn't been captured, he was a traitor! With the knowledge of Crow's treachery, Calvin Scott prepared the Resistance defenses. He sent you to tunnel Junction 221 to meet the oncoming Loyalist forces at a bottleneck. The battle was fierce, but the timely attack on the main body by the most untrained Ghouls ended up turning the tide. Calvin Scott prepared to evacuate the Resistance hideout but had one last task for you. Working with a familiar Arachnos Blood Widow, Dahlia, the two of you were sent to find and assassinate Crow for his treachery. You tracked him to Doctor Demetrios Vasilikos' old genetics laboratory. There you found Crow talking to someone named Mr. H and informing him that the data was sent. You followed your orders, killing Crow, but to this day you are unsure just who Mr. H is or what convinced Crow that this was the time to betray, that this was the turning point. We're holding the Ghouls in reserve. Hrm, we really need a better name for them. They've earned that. The grunts are calling them Cupcakes, I don't pretend to know why, but it's stuck. The real issue right now is food. We've doubled our numbers but our logistics are completely incapable of keeping up. We don't want to tip our hand and let Tyrant's forces know we've gotten reinforcements, but we need food badly. Luckily we've gotten the stigma that anything we do has nothing to do with our actual plans. I sent a team to hit a storehouse jam packed with foodstuffs bound for New Vegas. The plan was to hit the place, take everything, then burn it down, but something went wrong and we've lost communication with the team. Top priority is to get that team out of there. Our bellies can ache a little longer, but if we start abandoning comrades, then moral is going to plummet. '''Unnecessary Solicitation We need that food badly. Enemies Notable NPCs * Scissors (Resistance Hostage, Ally) * Hang Ten (Resistance Hostage, Ally) * Carpenter (Resistance Hostage, Ally) Debriefing Small fragment groups of The Syndicate remain opposed to Mr. Yin's alliance with us. Normally this isn't an issue, but with the given circumstances every setback, no matter how minor, could end up snowballing this situation out of control. You did well, . The other teams we sent out had similar luck and now TPN is reporting that Resistance terrorists are attacking indiscriminately across Neutropolis and Imperial City setting fires in an apparent 'last desperate hurrah'. One day, when this war is over, people are going to see that we did the only thing we could do to win, and that was, unfortunately, to attack the weakest link in Cole's super powered regime... the people who aren't super at all. According to TPN, our campaign of terror is still underway. Our next order of business is to completely prove them right. This is our last desperate hurrah! At least, it will certainly seem like it. We're going to throw everything we've got into the fray. Everything they know that we've got. Once they think we're committed the PPD, T.E.S.T. and Powers Division is going to do everything they can to contain our forces. Once they do they'll look to strike directly at me and the other leaders. And that's where we'll trap them. But before that happens, I want you, Crow, and Helix doing black ops. Hit the main T.E.S.T. facility. We need to switch up our tactics just a bit to keep Cole's forces on their toes and make them think we're trying to confuse them. Unnecessary Solicitation Get in, plant your bombs, and get out. Enemies Notable NPCs * Colonel Duray (IDF 2nd Battalion) , where did Crow head off to? Crow, report. ... Crap!... something went wrong... No! Get your hands off me! ... ! It's...*static*! ?}} }} Debriefing Damn, Helix and Crow have been captured. If we don't get them back soon then they'll crack. Then Cole will know that we have a hidden army and where to find us. We have no choice, , we've got to get Crow and Helix back before they give up everything. Either get them back, or make sure they can't tell them anything. They're being held inside Lambda Sector, not the easiest place to get into... however, if there are two people that can get in and out of anywhere, it's Tunnel Rat and Splice. Tunnel Rat will lead you to the subterranean perimeter of Lambda Sector. From there, Splice will teleport you into the facility. Tunnel Rat can find them, Splice can deactivate any security measures in place, and, well, I'm pretty sure you know what your role is on this rescue mission. Just remember, if you can't escape with them, leave no one alive to talk... even yourself. Unnecessary Solicitation Keep Tunnel Rat and Splice Safe. Enemies Notable NPCs * Tunnel Rat (Resistance, Ally) * Helix (Resistance, Hostage/Ally) * Seer 6625 (Seers Boss, Guarding Helix) ! It was... No! It wasn't just Duray. It was Crow! He's a traitor! }} Debriefing Crow was a traitor!? That changes everything. He's been with us for months! He... He knew way too much! We've got dozens of men moving topside for an attack on Neuron's Reach, and the PPD are on their way here right now... , we have no choice but to meet them head on in the tunnels. The Ghou... Cupcakes may be green troops, but they know these tunnels better than anyone. As far as the PPD is aware, they are on the offensive. Well we're going to change that. There's only two approaches they could be taking to get here. Crow knew that this route through Junction 221 was the best path in, so that's likely where their force is coming through. We'll devote our main body of troops there and small rear guard here at Junction 117. If we can hold the PPD in Junction 221 for long enough, our reinforcements can arrive and we can completely cut them off. , I need you on the front line with our Heavy Barrels. In such tight confines their armor piercing shells will cut the PPD down by the dozens. You've got to hold that line. Unnecessary Solicitation You need to hold the line until reinforcements arrive. Enemies Notable NPCs * Beatstick (Resistance Heavy Barrels, Ally) Debriefing We turned back the Loyalists, for now. We're starting plans for an evacuation, but there's something I need you to do. Crow. He's got too much sensitive information and there is no telling how much of it the Loyalists know about. This is why we operate in independent cells, I just... I just didn't think it would be Crow... Damn. While I'm warning our allies of any compromises in security that might be exposed by this betrayal, I need you to hunt Crow down. We've got a few leads on where he could be, but I have reason to believe that he is at Neuron Technologies Unlimited. Do you remember Blood Widow Dahlia? Well, I secured her on loan from Arachnos. She's agreed to help us with our problem and I want you to work with her. , be careful, Crow was a capable fighter, that much is obvious, but if he managed to hide his true motives from DeVore and a half dozen other psychics, then there is no telling what he is truly capable of. Unnecessary Solicitation Dahlia said that Arachnos agents last spotted Crow in the vicinity Doctor Demetrios Vasilikos' old lab. Start your search there. Enemies Notable NPCs * Blood Widow Dahlia (Arachnos, Ally) * Crow (Traitor) . If I hesitate... Finish him! ---- '''Crow's Dialogue :Before Combat :I just sent you the data. :Yes, it has been a pleasure working with you, Mr. H. :Combat Start :I'm afraid you are too late, . :Killing me will solve nothing... :I've already sent the list of Resistance supporters in the Senate to one of my superiors. :And Resistance cells across the city are being raided as we speak. :The only reason to kill me now... would be for revenge. :Defeated :I... I told you... that the path... of vengeance... is a strange... one.}} Debriefing Crow's betrayal was only discovered because of you, . If not for you, the Loyalists could very easily have won this day. You may not realize this now, but when the history books of tomorrow look back at this moment, your name will be a chapter. Like it or not, you are a freedom fighter. Whether it is for yourself, or for others does not matter, what matters is that wherever oppression and injustice may appear, you strike it down. Collapsing Support Souvenir Empty Clip You picked up this empty pistol clip left behind by Maelstrom during a fight you had with him under the Magisterium. It's a story you like to call: Collapsing Support ''' It began when Calvin Scott entrusted you with a plot to blow up the magistrates who were clearly supporters of Emperor Cole. When you went into the tunnels beneath the Magisterium to plant the bombs you encounter Maelstrom. He was sent on a similar mission to plant beacon bombs to draw the Devouring Earth into the vicinity of where the Resistance sympathizing magistrates were being hidden. The two of you got in a fight to settle your differing points of view on the situation, and in the end it was you, not Maelstrom, who decided which side was to suffer collapsing support. We've got a military edge, , but Crow's betrayal has weakened us politically. Our supporters within the Magistrate Council have been outted. We've gained ground on one front only to lose it on another. Our supporters in the Magistrate Council are no longer of any use to us. I've had them moved into the tunnels for their own safety. In response I want you to plant bombs beneath the government building where the remaining Loyalist magisters are currently meeting. If I can't have any support in the council, then neither will Cole. '''Unnecessary Solicitation If we delay too long then the Magistrate Council will leave and they'll be harder for us to eliminate. This is our one chance to catch them all together. Enemies Notable NPCs * Maelstrom (Rogues Gallery) . Well... This is a surprise. :''I've been ordered to avoid combat, so I'll make you an offer instead. :''If you aid me in this mission, assigned to me by the emperor himself... :... to lure out the Devouring Earth to attack the magistrates allied with Calvin Scott :They will be an example to the world that 'Only Emperor Cole can truly protect us.' :''Prove your loyalty to Cole, and I'll simply... forget whatever plans you had for Cole's allies. :''Do we have a deal, ?}} Moral Choice Players are presented with a moral choice: to aid the Resistance or go over to the Loyalists. * Carry out Calvin Scott's plan. Aid the Resistance. With the Resistance sympathizers in the Magistrate Council in hiding, Calvin Scott's plan is to kill off all the Loyalist magistrates, thus evening the playing field. If the Resistance can't have support in the government, then neither will Cole. Of course, you're certain Maelstrom will try and stop you from completing your mission, so you'll just have to make sure that he can't complete his. * Knock Maelstrom Down A Peg. Aid the Loyalists. Maelstrom has been given a very important mission by the emperor himself. If you were to defeat Maelstrom then you could portray him as being too weak willed to carry out the slaughter of some traitors then you could gain the emperor's favor for youself. That the loyalist magistrates were spared an untimely death because you abandoned Calvin Scott's bomb plot is even more reason why you should be celebrated as a hero of the empire. . Well... This is a surprise. I've been ordered to avoid combat, so I'll make you an offer instead. If you aid me in this mission, assigned to me by the emperor himself... ... to lure out the Devouring Earth to attack the magistrates allied with Calvin Scott They will be an example to the world that 'Only Emperor Cole can truly protect us.' Prove your loyalty to Cole, and I'll simply... forget whatever plans you had for Cole's allies. Do we have a deal, ? (Choose to aid the Resistance) I'm dead! Traitor! You have no idea the mistake you are making. Defeated Next time, , I'll be gunning for you.}} If you choose to aid the Resistance If you choose to aid the Loyalists Missions Have you heard of Ricochet? She's one of the finest members of the Resistance, always willing to take the good fight to Cole and his dogs. If you really want to give us a hand on the frontlines, you should speak with Ricochet. I can give you her current coordinates. Alright, it's not going to be exactly easy to get to Ricochet. She's in one of our underground bases within Nova. We have a shortcut that you can take through the tunnels. Speak to a man named Santiago - he will help you get down into our base. . Take this. You'll find the entrance in the sewers. Santiago hands you a slip of paper with directions scribbled on its back. At the very bottom it reads, 'good until next week'. These must be directions to get into the underground base of the Resistance.}} There's a young man named Robert Flores. He's a journalist but also one of 'us' working topside. He's looking into some matters now for us but he can't do it alone - he'll need your help in order to infiltrate deeper into Nova Praetoria. Make sure to be careful when talking with him. You never know who exactly is listening in on conversations here in Praetoria. ! Er... I mean, hey, . I heard from someone that you'd be sent here to talk to me. That's cool, that's cool... Powers Division, right? Yeah, that's interesting. I can totally use your help... you know... in doing stories. When you're ready to help me find some interesting stories just let me know. Good, good. We've got a ways to go, but looks like things are improving.}} There's a man in our main base in Imperial City named Hatchet. He's stared into the face of death so many times that he doesn't even flinch anymore. He's looking for help in moving forward some big operations of ours in Imperial City and is looking for people who aren't afraid to 'get their hands dirty' for our cause. Perfect. You'll want to first meet with a woman named Elana; she'll give you the directions to get down into our base in Imperial. Unsolicited Contact Elana will get you where you need to go. . Heard of you. We need to make this quick. Here. Elana hands you a slip of paper with directions scribbled on its back. At the very bottom it reads, 'good until tomorrow'. These must be directions to get into the base in Imperial City. '' }} . ''The ghoul beside Hatchet lets out a growl. '' I'm Hatchet, and this is Marty. Don't worry about him, he's well tamed. Scott has told me a little about you. I'm looking forward to getting some actual work done here in Imperial. Speak to me when you're ready to get things moving. }} Have you ever read any TPN articles from ''Tetrachloride, Statemachine, or Parker Grant? Well, they're all pen names for the same person, a woman by the name of Jessica Flores. She does independent reporting for the Citizen Reporter portion of TPN Today, and some of her stories have even made it, anonymously, onto the TPN nightly news. Word on the static is that she's working on a big story about a possible government conspiracy but needs a hand with some heavy lifting. Make sure to be careful when talking with him. You never know who exactly is listening in on conversations here in Praetoria. Unsolicited Contact Let's not talk too much, , only on a need to talk basis. , and the guy on the phone was not my boyfriend playing a joke on me. I didn't even know he knew I existed let alone that he's read every article I ever wrote... and they're all under pen names. Wow, so, yeah, you're like, totally here to help me then? Because that would be freaking awesome. }} Did you ever hear of Tribe? Maybe Threat Response Battalion? They were the elite military unit that fought back during the Hamidon Wars. No super powers, just the best of the best with the highest grade military hardware they could get their hands on. They even won a few battles. Real heroes, you know? Well, Neuron recruited them for one of his experiments and the only man to survive is Crow. As you can imagine, he's pretty dead set on avenging his fallen comrades, so he fits in quite well here. I need you to work with him. Don't let Crow fool you, he may sound suicidal, but he has no intentions of dying anytime before Neuron gets what's coming to him. Also, he's probably the best damn soldier I've ever met. Meet with one of our contacts, Mariana. She'll help get you into the underground. . Mutual friends told me to be expecting you. Take this. }} Mine is a path of vengeance, . I warn you, because if you are not prepared to walk that path, then I do not want you walking it with me. Do you wish to walk the path of retribution, death, and blood with me, or is there still hope enough in your heart that such evils have not taken hold of you? If it is the later, then I envy you. The former, then we can mourn for each other while we walk that path together.}} Do you know about a man named Aaron Walker? He is one of the many people that have been harmed by that freak, Neuron. Aaron was part of a project of Neuron's to increase the brain capacity of the average human being. Something went wrong, and now Aaron's mind runs almost too fast for him to control. Aaron has been using his new brainpower to hack into various departments of Cole's regime, though he lacks direction in his actions. I think it's time we give Aaron a cause to fight for. You'll need some patience when speaking with Aaron Walker. His mind will always be operating five minutes ahead of a normal persons. ? Yeah, yeah. Aaron Walker, here. Must've heard of me, huh? That's cool, that's cool. Don't know why you're talking to me though. Something about using my abilities? Sure, whatever. Listen, I don't really have time to talk right now, I've got a lot of stuff to do. Maybe. Wait, what? Calvin Scott sent you? Heard a lot about him. Yeah, sure. Maybe we can get something moving. I'll try to think of - got it. Yeah, I'm good to go. }} External Links * Resistance enemy group * Calvin Scott profile Category:Resistance Category:Praetorians